Dissidia: Yandare - Decium
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: Shiba-Mata, the God of Love and Compassion … Kanda-Sadoke, The God of Anger and Madness… Conflict between these two raged for centuries. The Gods choose warriors to fight the battles they cannot. The battles fought by these warriors were fought out of hatred, Anger, love. The wrath of these warriors is…unquenchable...


The following is a NONE-PROFIT Fan Fiction. Shuffle!, Dissidia: Final Fantasy and other Anime used are all owned by their respective owners. Please support the official release.

Why was I brought here..?

Why were any of us brought here…?

Why do I feel so much stronger then usual…?

Why do I feel like…killing…?

As I awoke, I saw a vast realm of gray skies and calm gray waters. I looked around to get a hold of my surroundings and saw that I was not alone. "You're awake. I'm glad." I heard a girl say. The girl looked to be the same age as me. Maybe older. Her hair was almost the same color as mine and her eyes were a cold solid blue. "R-Rena?" I said in an wiry voice. "Its time to find our allies. Ready to go?" said Rena smiling oddly at me. "Yes…" I said as I got myself together. Rena helped me up and smiled at me.

What's going on? How is Rena still alive? I thought I killed her. Wait…didn't I…kill her?

Just what the hell is happening here?

Shiba-Mata, the God of Love…

Kanda-Sadoke, The God of Anger…

Conflict between these two raged for centuries. The Gods choose warriors to fight the battles they cannot. The battles fought by these warriors were fought out of hatred, Anger, love.

The wrath of these warriors…are unquenchable…

DISSIDIA: YANDERE-DECIUM

"So, where are we headed Rena?" I asked. "There. A little ways up ahead." Rena said. There was nothing there that a could see. The fact that Rena was standing in front of me was troubling beyond comprehension. We began to walk the direction Rena pointed. I was silent. I couldn't think of what to do or to say to Rena. Without thinking, the words passed my lips. "I…I thought I killed you!" I said. Rena slightly turns and looks at me then looks away and continues walking. Rena mumbles something under her breath. I could almost hear it but I pay her words no mind.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the distance. The shadow inched closer toward us. "Kaede, get ready…!" said Rena as she took a defensive stance. Rena glared at the figure in the distance. I took my knife out of its holster on my hip and clenched the hilt tightly. The closer the shadow got to us, the clearer the figure became. "What?! How did…? Asa?" I said with a smile of relief. I started to walk toward Asa but was stopped by Rena's arm. "Stop Kaede…!" Rena said sternly. I looked at Rena then looked back at Asa. Something was off. The person I saw looked like Asa but at the same time…

"Rena…who or what is that?" I said as I slowly backed away. "The Asa you know is somewhere else. This thing is an inhuman copy." Rena said coldly. A copy? What's wrong with this place? This world…Why am I here? "K-Kaede…It's me…Asa…It's been so…long sense we…last…MET!" The fake Asa said just before lunging toward me. "Kaede!" yelled Rena. Suddenly, my mind went hot. Anger filled my entire form and nothing but vicious thoughts were on my mind as a light shines in the corner of my eye.

In the blink of an eye. I see Rena standing in front of me, blocking the attack form the fake Asa. "Rena! Are you all right?" I say as I gaze upon the sight of Rena protecting me. But why? Why is she saving me? Why do I remember killing her? Why? Rena forces the Asa clone off of her and looks back at me. "Can you do it? Even though it's the face of a friend, can you kill this thing?" asked Rena.

Can I kill it? Can I kill this clone even though it wears Asa's face? …Yes…! A thousand times, YES! Asa may be my best friend but what she did to me was…unforgivable… "Kaede, Please!" yelled Rena as she prepared to guard the Asa copy's second attack. I look down to the light that was shining in the corner of my eye. My Yanagiba shun with a sinister red glow. All I can feel is…hatred. Rena looks at me and relaxes her guard. "Good…Very good…" said Rena with a smug grin. "Let it go…Free the monster inside you, just waiting to lose control!" Rena says with a sadistic smile.

I raise my Yanagiba above my head and begin to spinning the blade over my head. "Blade Driver!" I shouted as I pointed my Yanagiba toward the Asa clone. Rena dodges the Asa clone's second attack. "Take her down Kaede!" yelled Rena. My Yanagiba extended as I bolted to the Asa clone. "DEATH SCEWER!" I screamed while driving my extended Yanagiba the clone of my best friend.

"Go to hell…YOU BITCH!"


End file.
